Rain
by Heartgold
Summary: "Here I stood with my tears falling, and it seems heaven knows how I'm feeling because the sky is also crying" (minor editing in chapter 1)


**A/N: Hello :) It's been a very long time since I posted my very first fanfic, and I hope that this one is way better than the first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase.**

* * *

On a cold rainy Monday at dawn, peace and calmness enveloped the whole town. It was still dark outside and the only sound that could be heard was the pouring of the rain. All the neighbors were still on their bed including Elesis who's still in the dream world.

Elesis was dreaming about the reunion of her family where they finally saw each other again. This was one of those dreams wherein she doesn't want to wake up anymore for her dreams was far better than reality.

_"Mom …Dad?" Elesis uttered as tears started to well up from her eyes._

_"Elesis" Her parents came closer and hugged her. They also started to cry as well for they had missed her so much._

_"I'm so sorry." Her dad began to apologize. "I was a fool; I shouldn't have left you and your mother. But I promise I'll never leave you again."_

_Because of the happiness she felt at that moment, she wasn't able to respond anymore so she just hugged them tighter instead._

Suddenly, Elesis was snapped out from her dreams when her alarm clock began to ring. She turned it off and looked at the time; it was 5:00 am. Still barely awake, she got up quickly for she didn't want to be late in school.

"Back to reality" She said to herself and sighed.

She went to the bathroom, took a bath then got dressed and ate breakfast. This has been her daily routine before she goes to school.

Her life was never full of adventures ever since her father left her when she was young. But even so, Elesis still continued living a normal life with her mother even without her father but not until they started to have financial issues and in order to survive, her mother decided go to abroad and leave her in the custody of her grandfather Seighart who didn't even look old. He has black hair with matching black eyes and a muscular body. He looked more like a 20 year old guy than an old man.

Since Elesis grew up under her grandfather's guardianship, it isn't surprising if she has a boyish character despite her pretty face but deep in herself, she still has a feminine side.

After eating breakfast, she grabs her backpack and her red umbrella and she was ready to go.

"I'll be off now Gramps." She said to Seighart before opening the front door of their house.

"Okay, Take care." Seighart responded.

Outside, the rain was still harsh as ever. Elesis opened her umbrella and walk towards the bus stop. While walking, a strong wind that carried some amount of rain blew upon her and she whined because her uniform has gotten wet. She was certain that this was not just an ordinary monsoon but a storm. **(A/N: This has happened to me before XD)**

"Argh! They should've had suspended the classes." She muttered to herself while waiting for the bus.

When Elesis finally got to school, she dashed towards the main gate of their building. She climbed up the stairs and passed by her locker and got all the things that she need.

She was all soak up from the rain. Her once flowing red hair is now in disarray and thanks to the color of her uniform; she totally looked like a mess.

Upon closing her locker, she saw Ronan resting his back on the locker beside hers. Ronan notice Elesis' messy look and decided to tease her.

"Wow! What happened to you?" Ronan began. "You looked like you've been splashed by a car passing on a puddle." He smirked.

"Not funny" Elesis said in a monotonous tone then walked away.

"Hey! Wait! I was just joking. Come on, have some sense of humor." He followed her. "And would please smile even a little?"

"How can I smile at the time like this? I mean, just look at me." She faced him.

"I know but a smile can't be that bad."

"Urgh! Fine" Then she flashed her teeth in front of him and smiled "Happy now?"

"Yeah, and by the way, you look a lot more beautiful whenever you smile." He teased her again.

"Why you!" Elesis blushed at his words and was about to slap him in his face but was stopped when he caught her hand and squeezed it.

"Come on, you don't want to be late in class right?" Ronan looked straight into her eyes and smiled. Elesis was dumbfounded. Still holding her hand, he dragged her towards their classroom.

Ronan was Elesis' childhood friend and best friend. He and Elesis went to school together and they had been classmates since kindergarten. He is the only person who knows more about her personal life.

It was already 7:00 am and the bell rang. Everyone was already inside their respective classrooms having their flag ceremony. After the flag ceremony, they started off with their first subject which is Chemistry. This was the least favorite subject of Elesis. She doesn't like it because this was the only subject wherein she's having a hard time getting good grades.

"Good Morning Class" The teacher greeted.

"Good Morning Mr. Field" The students greeted as well.

"Please take your seat" Mr. Field said. "Okay, we'll continue with our topic about the elements" Then he began discussing.

As the lecture goes on, everyone was listening intently to their teacher except for Elesis who's staring at the window, watching the downpour outside. She was contemplating about her recent dream. _Father, where are you now? _She said in her mind.

Once, she tried to find him but to no avail there was no lead but still, she didn't stop trying. For a moment, the rain somehow reminded her about the memories they had when her family was still together. Before, when it was raining like this, they would stay indoors and Elesis' mother would prepare a hot chocolate for all of them. They were so happy back then but now those memories are just some silhouettes of the past and it's best if left forgotten. This was one of the reasons why she hated the rain. It always reminds her about those memories.

While Elesis was reminiscing, Mr. Field notice that she wasn't listening to their discussion so he called her attention.

"Elesis" Everyone looked at her.

She was snapped out of her trance and stood up and said. "Yes sir?"

"You seemed to be disconnected" He stated. "And that's dangerous." He added.

"No sir, I'm not."

"Oh really, well could you tell me the atomic number of Cesium?"

"Uhmm…" She searched her mind for an answer but unfortunately nothing came out. She tried to visualize the periodic table but still it's useless. _Oh great, I'm in so much trouble _she said to herself but luckily Ronan was her seatmate. Whenever she got stuck under a tight situation, he was always there to save her.

Upon seeing Elesis mentally blocked, Ronan whispered "55"_._

"Sir, the atomic number of Cesium is 55!" She said out loud.

"Hmm… fine take your seat but if I ever caught you again not paying attention to our discussion, I will send you out of the room. Understood?" Mr. Field warned.

"Yes sir" Then she sat and they continued with their discussion. She looked at Ronan and thanked him for rescuing her.

"Hey Ronan, Thanks"

"Sure, no problem" He smiled at her. "Just make sure that you'll listen now. Okay?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever" She replied then plopped her elbows on the top of her desk with her hands cupping her cheeks, trying to absorb everything their teacher is discussing.

When the clock struck at 8:20 am, the bell rung and that signaled them that their Chemistry period is over.

"Oh, it's time already" Mr. Field said. "Goodbye class"

"Goodbye and Thank you Mr. Field" The students said in chorus.

As time passed by, teachers of different subjects had already came in and out of their classroom leaving them with so many homework. As always, Elesis would complain about it but Ronan always assured her that he will help her with her homework, so she got nothing to worry about.

Again, Elesis glanced at the window and it's still raining. She wondered when will the classes be suspended because it's starting to flood outside and the skies looked so gloomy, there's no chance for the sun to shine.

During their Geometry class, they were discussing about angles when suddenly an announcement was made through the public address system.

_Announcement, to all students and teachers, please be informed that due to heavy rains and inclement weather, classes are suspended in all levels at exactly 12:00 pm Thank you._

Everyone cheered except for Elesis who should be the happiest of them all. Ronan looked at her in surprise and asked why she isn't happy.

"What's the matter? Classes are suspended so why aren't you even smiling?"

"Well, I would be if only they had made an early announcement. Just look at the view outside, how will I go home?"

"Hmm... Well, I can accompany you"

"Nah, it'll cause you too much trouble."

"How about you call your grandfather and tell him to fetch you."

"Are you kidding? Gramps will fetch me? Not in a million years. He's too lazy to do that."

"Oh, how about Jin, he's your boyfriend right? Plus, he has a car; he could escort you to your house."

"Uhm… yeah, I'll just ask him later"

At exactly 12 noon, everyone exited their classrooms and went out of the building. Right after Elesis and Ronan finished putting all their books inside their locker, they climbed down the stairs going to the main lobby. When they got there, they saw Jin. Then Elesis came closer and greeted him.

"Hello Jin"

"Oh, Hi Elesis" Jin said casually.

"Mind if you give me a ride to my house?"

"Uhm.. I'm sorry but I can't. I'm kinda busy today and I gotta hurry." He apologetically smiled at her.

"Oh, Okay" Elesis was disheartened and with that she and Ronan made their way outside the building but before they could do so, a pink haired girl walked right in front of them and said.

"Uhhh~ Jin refused to give you a ride? Such a shame." Amy said in a mocking voice.

"And so what" Elesis remarked.

"Well, I think your boyfriend doesn't like you anymore because lately I've been noticing that he's avoiding you. Don't you find that strange?" She affronted.

"Why do you even care!" After that, Elesis walked towards the gate and bumped Amy on her right shoulder.

"Ouch!" Amy glared at her with an angry look

Amy is the opposite of Elesis. She's girly, flirty, egotistical and the most popular girl in school. Elesis hated her so much and vice versa. They never really get along well and they're just like oil and water.

"That pumpkin headed Amy is really getting into my nerves!" Elesis said angrily.

"Yeah but, I can't believe Jin refused to give you a ride." Ronan said to her.

"Well, he said he was in a rush so I guess I have no choice." She shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." She opened her umbrella and plunge through the rain. But before she could go, a hand rested on her left shoulder. She turned around to see who it was.

"Here, wear this. You don't want to catch a cold." Ronan handed his jacket to her and smiled.

"Thanks" She smiled back then she walked towards the bus stop, waited for the bus then went home.

* * *

**So, what do you think? :)**

**Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated. I'm an aspiring writer so please help me to improve. :)**  
**Please review.**

**~ Heartgold**


End file.
